


That Demon Set Lunch Time on Fire Again

by orphan_account



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Explicit Language, Implied Sexual Content, Inappropriate Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-14 16:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14773461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's back to Spooky High for four friends as they face the new year with some old drama (A party, a scam, a night in the hospital). At least until a new student crashes their class. What's up with that? And since when did the Cyclops get eyes, and ears, all over the place? Oh and I guess there's diplomatic dilemmas down below too. Just the typical highs and lows of youth. And we're ready to face them head on!(Consider this work abandoned honestly)





	That Demon Set Lunch Time on Fire Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quest is a term for a moment when someone is seeking something. And today, Vicky and her friends are seeking a safe journey to school. A twenty-three minute drive isn't too hard to handle, right?…Right? Wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't even HAVE an account here until today. I just saw some gameplays of Monster Prom, fell into obsession, and wrote about 2,000 words of a first chapter fic. But the site I was first on didn't even have this category yet, so here I am.  
> There are a lot of fun and quirky characters in this game (Damien cracks me up the most), but I'm still adding some OC's because why not? I call myself GarbageRuler for a reason. But the only ones you'll see this chapter are Victor and Igor Fronkensteen, and only for like a minute or two.  
> When it comes to the four playable characters (Oz, Amira, Brian, and Vicky), I'm basing their personalities off of their character designs and the photos of them shown in the game. And because it's a choose your own adventure game regardless of who you pick to play, these characters are out of character and not at the same time (Kind of a paradox really).  
> I'm pretty sure I've got all the tags I want to place on this, but I may or may not add them on as I go along and I will tell you what tags I added in notes if you don't see them when you click on this story. But this first chapter only needs the explicit language tag so I'm not too worried about that.  
> I hope that you enjoy this story and will read it to the end if you like it still.

Alright. It's the first day back to Spooky High. First day of the _last_ year there. And the first day of Vicky Fronkensteen in her blue pullover!

That's right; This simple yet stylish piece was _definitely_ the missing link last year. While a button up shirt is perfect for any occasion, it just didn't quite pop as well alone. Not to mention how easily the sweater fitted with her neat, pressed jeans (Which will never go out of style).

Vicky gave herself one last look over, fixing the bolts on her neck _one last_ time before grabbing her phone and charger. She turned out of her room as if summoned by the voice from downstairs. "Vicky, breakfast is ready! Come down and eat it before it gets cold!"

"Yes Victor Dad!" She cheered, checking each text with each step down the stairs.

"And don't fall down while you're on your phone again!"

"Of course not Igor Dad. _Ugh-_ What do you take me forrOWOAH!"

Instinctively, Vicky's hand grabbed the railing on the side. Unfortunately, _only_ her hand avoided falling. The girl tumbled down the steps into two pieces, three pieces, four. When Vicky's head reached the first floor, her torso followed just two steps behind, and her left leg got caught at the halfway point of the steps.

Igor, her father, hunched down to pick up her shit eating grin, taking her chance to apologize. "Don't. Just…stay still so Victor can stitch you back up. Victor!"

"Already got it!" Victor, her other father, came out of the kitchen with a cookie tin, filled with nothing but sewing supplies. With great skill and time management, the smiling girl became whole again, ready to stuff that smile with some hell hog bacon.

"Thanks Victor Dad," she praised between her bites. "You've outdone yourself yet again!"

Victor looked at their daughter fondly, while Igor all but glared at his husband with his bad eye. "Maybe you _should've_ attached all her nerves. If she felt pain, she'd feel an incentive to be more _careful._ "

That mad scientist of a family man took Igor's look better than anyone else. Kind of a kink for him honestly. Sipping his coffee, Victor simply mused, "Maybe I would have if you gave me more time."

Oh this was surprising. "Wait, _Igor Dad_ was the one who pushed your deadline?"

"Who else?" Victor asked in return, scraping his leftover Devil Approved Eggs™ onto Igor's plate. "I _would've_ set in a customized nerve system, but that would've added a good two and a half weeks to your creation, and Iggy here just _couldn't_ wait _that_ long."

"More like my mother couldn't." Igor spooned the last of his favorite sugar into Victor's mug, shuddering at the memory of his mother's words. "The Holiday Card cut off was coming up, and she got _antsy_."

"Oh God don't remind me. _'Did ya send the CARDS yet? Are there any CARDS yet? Why did ya weirdos BUILD a baby instead of adopt?'_ "

Vicky was sent into a laughing fit at Victor's impression. Igor just felt sicker. "What time is it?" No matter what the actual answer was, for the hunched man, it was already not time to deal with this shit.

Victor held up Vicky's phone. "It's 8:13. Wait, nope, 8:14 now."

Gasp. So THAT'S where it went. Reaching for her device, the girl nearly whined, "Why didn't you give it back? My carpool could be here right now! Amira might've texted me!"

"Oh she has." Victor dropped Vicky's phone into her hand as he explained, "Been texting you non-stop, so I assume they're out there right now. Though I'm surprised I haven't heard a honk…"

Everyone was jolted with surprise by a bazooka of a car honk.

"There it is!"

Gulping down some soul juice, Vicky rushed to the door, sliding into her cute and comfy shoes. Armed with her purse, phone, and charger, she was ready to take on the day. "Bye dads I love you both but have to leave now DON'T ELECTROCUTE YOURSELVES AGAIN!"

Listening to their child trip her way out the house, Igor turned to Victor. "Why didn't you tell her earlier? She can't be late on the first day."

"But, we wouldn't have had as much breakfast time if I let her go."

* * *

"Hey Amira! Hey Brian. Hey-…Oz?"

Ah, here was Vicky's merry, mischievous crew. Amira Nar; she looked _smokin'_ in her fire proof jacket as always, despite taking _Vicky's_ seat in the back. Hanging out with Damien must've gotten to her flame covered head. Brian Bercrannry; you can tell he's reading because he's dead _and_ silent. And he has his glasses on. And he's looking at an open book. And Oz Umbra-Noctis; he and his little Phobia Pals have never sat in the driver's seat before, but I guess never started _now_ this year. The last year at Spooky High mind you!

Noting Vicky's surprised, the shadow creature nodded and smiled shyly. "My parents and I decided it was time to get this over with, so I spent all summer driving. I'm barely nervous over it now." Shoulder Shadow popped out and patted Oz's cheek, proud of his progress.

Vicky noticed this as she crawled into the Teeny. "So you really did go on and get your license over the break. I am SO proud of you Ozzy!" Vicky declared, almost detaching her thumb in Oz's eyes.

"Yeah! Bet you're looking forward to all the nights you won't drive, huh Brian?" Amira winked while underneath Vicky.

Brian closed his novel and gave the girls quite the dead eye. "Yeah, there's no way I'm getting drunk again. Not after my last birthday."

"Oh yeah!" Vicky's eyes lit up. "How could we forget…?"

"How could we _remember_ after all those damn shots…?" Amira's flames died down.

The others' spirits followed. The group was silent in dread when reminded of the incident.

"…Who invited Polly?" Brian finally asked.

"Polly." Foot on the break, Oz switched from park to drive and turned to the back. "We're all set to go, but Vicky, you're gonna have to get off Amira's lap."

"Yeah, she already got her ribs crushed. Don't mess her legs up too," Brian added with a small smile.

Vicky puffed out her lip. "But she's in _my_ spot," she protested while obeying.

Once the girls were buckled in, Oz turned around and adjusted his mirrors, huffing out, "Okay. I got this. I'm just going to school. I got this."

"Of course you do. You wouldn't have a license otherwise. We believe in you."

Breathing normally now, Oz and his shadows alike smiled at the passenger. "Thanks, Bri."

The Teeny made its way out of Vicky's neighborhood with ease, but as it got closer to Highway Hell, its driver tightened his grip.

"It's gonna be okay," the zombie assured him. "You're just gonna keep your cool, no matter how many other drivers lose their temper."

"Right. I'm gonna keep my cool. I am cool, and I'm gonna stay cool today."

"Of course you can dude" Amira looked into the mirror to meet Oz's shaky eyes. Hers would pass their assurance along, until they saw the reflection. "And _that's_ a messed up sight that's getting closer."

Everyone turned around ("Oz, eyes on the road, always.") and witnessed moving fire and shadow engulf the ground, sky, everything. The closer it got to them, the more vehicles were launched off the road.

Brian nearly broke his neck turning to the driver. "Oz, you need to pick up your speed."

"But, I'm already at the legal limit." Oz's Shadow Buddies nodded frantically.

The zombie turned back to the mass. "No one's in front of you, and you have to avoid that thing like your life depends on it. Because it does." Brian looked into Oz's eyes, fear flashing in his. "You can speed up. Or pull off the road if that works for you."

"Yeah, it's not like the cops will stop you." Vicky and Amira watched with unblinking gazes as flashing red and blue was crushed into black. The loud sirens turning to silence.

Two breaths were taken, and Oz did nothing, but the mass got closer.

"Oz, speed up or pull over," Brian ordered, panic invading his monotone.

"Okay, okay-"

"Now. The choice must be made now."

"Okay! Ok-"

"NOW, OZ."

But what would the fella of fears do? Speed up or pull over? _Speed up or pull over?! Which one?!_

Slamming his foot down, Oz picked both.

"Hold on!"

The space between it and them widened as Oz's foot stuck to the gas pedal like glue. But the mass was still approaching, and they still weren't near their school.

Vicky looked anxiously toward Amira. The situation and car's momentum increased her panic, feeding the flames she called locks. It was a matter of time before they singed the car's roof.

Their pulses rose with the car's speed. The _thumpthumpthumpthump_ in their ears almost _thumped_ out the driver's orders.

"Brian, sit as far back as you can! Vicky, pull your legs up onto the seat! Amira your hair's out of control! Cover it, quickly!"

His wishes granted, Oz turned forward, waiting for the right moment, _determined_ to get the _right moment._

"OZ?!" Brian shouted, gawking as the flaming shadow shielded him and the back seat from the sun.

_Not yet._

"Ozzy just get off the road!" Vicky held her knees more out of comfort now, rocking slightly.

_Almost there._

"Pull over, pull over, pull the _fuck_ over!" The more she shrieked, the tighter Amira wrapped her head.

_And now-_

_SCREEEEEEEE-_

"AAAAHHHHHH-"

The car jerked to the side so fast, it turned on _its_ side. Like a hamster in a wheel, the four students rolled off the road before the mass could even graze them. The car stopped upright, dents here, there, everywhere, and Amira looked up from her jacket at last. "Are, are we _dead?!_ "

Moaning and setting his mouth back into place, Brian replied, "I am, but that's not new," ending his remark with a groan.

Vicky cracked her neck, relieved at being whole after all _that_. "Holy woah, what was that?"

Overjoyed, Amira hugged her, cracking some more bones. "Who cares?! I'm okay! You're okay! Brian's dead but that's normal! Ozzy you saved us!"

It wasn't until the fire dijin touched the shadow creature's shoulder that she realized Oz was still in motion; he shook like a thousand chattering teeth, and his grip nearly dented the wheel. Vicky and Brian discovered this when Oz remained shaking and still, unresponsive to the air bags blasting out.

"…Oz…Oz. Oz, you can get out now." Brian patted his shoulder, but he might as well have _pushed_ the other boy the way Oz fell out the car.

Everyone rushed to his side, careful not to crowd him as Amira practiced deep breathing with him. " _Iiiiin, ouuut. Iiiiin, ouuut._ Just take your time."

It took a while, but his huffs stretched out to normal breaths. When he could form words again, Oz asked everyone, "We're at least _close_ to the school, right?"

His friends were quiet, and then they just laughed, _had to_ to make the serious situation less serious. Scared at first, Oz nervously joined in. "Hehehe…No, seriously, are we? Are we even close?"

Amira stood up and looked left, right, behind-"Oh, we are. It's right across the street!"

Yes. After turning they could all see Spooky High school in all its high school glory (And ignore how wrecked the Teeny got). Seeing it, and the wide, wacky array of characters entering it, had the young and unafraid group envisioning their first steps through those doors. And their last.

You could almost hear the anime opening as the wind glided through their hair and clothes; strong guitar chords ripping through your soul, with a kickin' bass line and drum set to follow, and it all comes together with the title card. Nothing ruined this image of Vicky, Amira, Brian, and Oz cooly looking forward to their day and the days that would follow.

Until Vicky looked down at the car's bumper. "Oh hey Scott!"

"Hi!" The werewolf shouted, his teeth still gripping the fender.


End file.
